


Change happens

by jessicacosta528



Series: The Change Series [2]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicacosta528/pseuds/jessicacosta528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everything in life changes for logan. the only one he wants to share wiith isnt there. how will he handle the big news. SLASH logan/alec! and MPREG!( if you dont like dont read). rating for on the safe side</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change happens

Change happens  
A/N: Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. This story is AU and may not follow much from the story just so you know. But anyway on to the story, I hope you enjoy! This is the second part to my Change series. SLASH and MPREG so if you do not like that don’t read it turn back now. Just saying.

Disclaimer: I wish I did but sadly I do not own these amazing characters. But if I did I would have continued the show, had Logan and Alec together and everything my way.

Hot, pulsation, rivers of water pounded onto his tense back. Feeling only slightly relaxed, Logan started to soap up, taking extra care with his extended stomach. If asked if being shot was the worst pain he had ever experienced, up until four months ago, the answer would have been yes. Now filling that slot would be being pregnant. Something always seemed to ache whether it was just his legs or his whole body. But the worst pain of all was going through what should be the best time of his life all by him self. 

Not that he blamed Alec for that, because he didn’t. It wasn’t Alec’s fault his mission now seemed to be never ending. 

The knowledge that Alec still did not know gnaws at Logan, causing him to feel guilty. He wants to tell Alec so bad but he wants to do it in person. Talking is hard when the only time they communicate is during the two phone calls a week they share.

The mission was supposed to be a simple bust but it was discovered there was an even bigger boss that needs to be taken down. He knew it was all for the greater good but it still frustrated him that Alec couldn’t be home with him.

Finally, turning off the water and opening the shower door Logan peers into the overly foggy room. Drying his face and hair he ties the towel around his waist and exits the bathroom.

Opting for comfort to lounge around his loft before sleep, Logan puts on an oversized pair of sweats and a hoodie that still smells like Alec. Once he was changed Logan made his way over to his couch. 

As he was passing his computer he saw the baby shopping site still up. He was still unable to choose what to buy. Once things were bought it would make the whole situation real. Looking over to the corner of his desk, there sat the object that brought a complete change to his life forever and was still causing change. All starting three months ago.

*§~Flashback~§*

Later on the day Alec had left Logan called the doctors and made an appointment for later that day. Feeling a bit nervous Logan opted to go the long way but still got there early.

Twenty grueling minutes later Logan was finally called back to an exam room and told to sit on the table, looking around Logan could only see white. White walls, white cabinets, even a white sink.

Startling out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door proceeded with the door opening Logan turned to see a middle aged man. The doctor was a middle aged man with dark slightly salted hair in a lab coat reading Logan’s medical history folder. 

“Hello Logan, I’m Doctor Richard Black. I’m going to do everything I can to make sure you’re okay and there’s nothing serious wrong with you. Okay?” the doctor asked with a professional smile. “First I’m going to have you change into this hospital gown. Then you will have to pee in this cup. I will proceed with drawing two vials of blood so the lab can test and then finish with an ultrasound scan. Then you can go home, okay? It is all routine and yes mandatory.”

Once Logan returned in the gown and with the full cup, a nurse came and took the marked up cup away.

The doctor then talked Logan through the whole blood drawing process. Once it was all over the doctor patching Logan up and called the nurse to bring in an ultrasound machine in and take the blood vials out.

“Now lay back and pull the gown up to expose your stomach. Good, now this will be a little cold just to warn you,” he then proceeded to pour a generous glob of gel onto his stomach. “Now I just slide this wand over your stomach and I see if I can see anything wrong.”

After the doctor moved the wand a few times over a certain area he stopped. A steady thump-thump-thump could be heard through the exam room.

Logan turned apprehensively to the doctor, “what is that noise?” a concerned Logan asked.

“That is the heart beat of one of your babies.” The doctor then proceeded to move the wand over the bump and stop, continuing this action again, “congratulations you are pregnant with triplets.

Logan just stared, mouth agape totally in shock, at the doctor.

The doctor picking up on Logan’s anxiety added, “Don’t worry no one is prepared for their first baby let alone three, but I believe you will do just fine. Just remember to always come to you’re appointments and take the right medicines and you will do just fine. Is the father in the picture?” 

“What…? Oh yeah he is but he is away on business,” Logan said half mindedly.  
“Oh well you will have to discuss this with him later then but you and the babies are healthy so you are good to go. Here are two copies of the ultrasound pictures. I will see you again on the 17th of October at 2:30pm.”

 

*§~End Flashback~§*

Leaving the site screen Logan suddenly felt drained so he forewent the couch and headed to his large and soft king sized mattress. He curled up on his side and went to bed with a protective hand over his stomach.

Later that night the front door softly opened and closed. A silent body walked through the loft being illuminated by the moon light shining through the windows. 

Catching site of his sleeping lover, Alec stripped down and curled into bed with his sleeping lover. Getting restful sleep for what felt like the first time in months Alec was out in seconds.

A/N: so what did you think of my second installment of this series. Reviews would be helpful. More of this series is to come soon.


End file.
